It's not over
by Mt DeW MaKeS yOu HyPeR
Summary: Not your usaual after Hogwarts fic. Voldemort is supposed 2 b dead, but when people start dissappearing it's up 2 Harry Potter to save them again, but 1 problem the boy-who-lived thinks everythings over and that he's going to die in Voldemort's clutches


****

It's not over

****

Chapter 1: New Powers

Harry Potter woke up his mind clear of the dilemma he had been through over the past months. From Voldemort killing his previous Head Master to his best friends brother-dieing (Percy). He was in a bad mental state. The Wizarding World expected him to protect them forever, but no one is immortal, well maybe Nicolas Flamel, After the Sorcerers Stone was destroyed he kept on living! Voldemort too was close to immortality, now known that Voldemort could and can be knocked out of causing terror, but it is impossible for when he gains life to not loose life as well.

Now that Harry had graduated from Hogwarts he started his own life. He lived in the town of Hogsmead and helped out at his previous school he also worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports as head. Ludo Bagman was murdered in the clutches of the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

Voldemort was the reason Harry didn't have parents and Harry was known by the whole Wizarding world. Harry somehow defeated and knocked Voldemort out of causing terror and fear everywhere for thirteen long years. He returned in late June of 1994. Then, the terror and fear returned at full force. 

The dark forces are still causing terror, but the dark lord is no more. He was pulled from his body and his spirit stored in his own wand. Even though the dark times were shortly lived it still is possible for him to return to his body once again. Hopefully we've got all the deatheaters back on our side. Well everyone except Lucius Malfoy who has high hopes of becoming the next dark lord and Draco Malfoy as his apprentice. Another one of the dark lords' deatheaters that is still at large is Nott, Avery, and Pettigrew. _'What a disgrace to the name wizard!'_ thought Harry. Well it was true, but Pettigrew A.K.A Wormtail helped return Voldemort the second time.

Harry sat up. His scar twigged, but nothing really bad. He was supposed to be getting his Hogwarts point card today. Of all the points he won Gryffindor and all the points he lost and also what grades he got. He walked down and sat down at the table in to kitchen and his owl: Hedwig was sitting there with today's post. 

There was his Hogwarts report card thing and a few letters from Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus wishing him a happy birthday. He sat his report card aside and read the letter from his friends. He opened the one from Ron first. 

__

Harry,

I want to wish you a Happy Birthday! And Guess what! I'm now working for the Department of Mysteries as head! We're both heads of our departments! Oh yeah! Sirius sent this to me... He wants to see us: You Hermione and me. I dunno why, but he told me to tell you to meet him in the Leakey Cauldron on Sunday. OK? Harry can I stay with you for a while? Because Fred and George keep blowing up my work and Charlie has a baby dragon and Bill is just being Bill! And Ginny is just being you know... All girly and bossy, because she's Head Girl, I don't get how! I mean with the Chamber of Secrets crap! You know what? I bet it's because she's the Last Weasley. Wait never mind! There are Bill's kids: Tom, Jake, Bob, Zeke and Billy Joe! They're so annoying and they're staying here too! Plus Charlie's one kid: Joe. So it's just like pandemonium here! Well got to go before George decides to blow up Hedwig. Write back with the answer pronto!

Ron

He wrote back a short response of 'OK' and then went to Hermione's letter.

__

Harry

How are you? Well Happy Birthday! Hey, Want to be the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor? I'm Deputy Head Mistress! Yeah, You've guessed it Transfiguration Professor. It's weird being here with out Dumbledore. Well if you didn't know you probably do... You're supposed to come to Hogwarts to start the Hogwarts Quidditch Quest, remember? I hope you can make it, Well got to go and help Minerva write the Hogwarts letters. 

Love,

Hermione

He and Hermione had been boy friend girl friend since the end of sixth year. Hermione was supposed to be moving to Hogsmead while breaks in between terms. Could he be a professor and head of Department? He really didn't think he could. He wrote Hermione's reply:

__

Hermione,

I'm good, you? I don't think I could be The Defense against Dark Arts professor and Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, could I? That's great that you're Head Mistress Herm! Yeah, I know that I'm supposed to be there for the start of the Hogwarts Quidditch Quest. I've been working on it for a few months, remember? Well got to finish reading the post, then I'm off to the Quidditch Pitch, You know how the Kenmare Kestrels want me to be seeker? Well I'm trying out. If I do get the job I might leave the Minerstry. It's just not me. 

Love,

Harry

Harry decided to open Sirius's next. He really didn't want to see what the report card said. Last year he was out for half the year, In Voldemort's clutches. Voldemort tortured him regularly, but it was too horrific to think about. Then he was out cold because of Voldemort's loss and him and Voldemort are supposedly 'connected'. He took about 25% of Voldemort's blow and Voldemort was reduced to a meir spirit.

Voldemort kept him in captivity for most of the time, so long that Harry had no hope of reaching freedom once again. All hopes were lost; Voldemort was stronger than he was. He was surely going to die without liberty. But after those five months of being in captivity he was finally saved. The Order of the Phoenix arrived on May 8th 1998. They fought hard for a month and everyday Harry had to watch the deatheaters killing his friends and family that he knew for years. Dumbledore was killed, while dueling the dark lord in the final battle, unmarked like Harry's parents.

He quickly opened the letter from Sirius. It read:

__

Harry,

I can not show you how relieved I feel right now. I feel both joy and fear. I am glad to have you back, we all are, but I fear that if Voldemort is still alive and rises again we all will be in mortal danger. He could of killed you at any time while you were you know where. I just want you to know that we, as in Moony, and I both care for you and so does Ron and Hermione. The fate of our world is in your hands. Remember to keep in touch, and if anything happens with your scar let me know.

Love, 

Padfoot

Sirius had been freed in Harry's fifth year. Harry felt sad thinking about it, because he risked his own life to save Sirius. Sirius almost received the dementors kiss again, but Harry ran in and almost received it in Sirius's place. Harry thought for a second that all way over and he heard his mother and father pleading with Voldemort, ("NO! PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE NOT HARRY!") And ("Move aside you silly little girl. _Avada Kedavara!_") He looked to see that dementors had surrounded him and Sirius lay about 50 feet away from where he was, lying on the ground spread as an eagle. He wasn't dead, but just stunned. 

As the cold air flew into his face he closed his eyes and he knew if the worst would come he would make it thru; he always did. And as darkness overcame him, he felt a sharp pain at his side and he looked to see pearly white. The dementor dropped him painfully to the ground and his emerald green eyes closed with one final look at the world that had thwarted him so wrongfully.

The darkness came to lie on the graveyard where they both lay cold with the dark mark hovering over the site.

Harry opened his emerald eyes to see a bright light. He looked to see a person in blue scrubs. He looked over to see that his glasses were sitting beside him. He lifted his arm, but found it quite impossible to use his arm, because it was in a cast. He guessed that he was in muggle hospital. 

He was in pain to move, 'Muggles suck!' Harry thought to himself. The doctor person saw his struggle, so he handed him his glasses. Everything came into sharper perspective. He could make out Ron and Hermione's faces; they looked relieved.

"Harry how are you?" Hermione asked. 

"Not to good," He replied.

Harry still remembered this good. Even though it was 3 years ago. And also in his fifth year every time he slept he dreamt of a long dank corridor, it looked like one of Hogwarts, but it didn't have the security that Hogwarts had. There were three doors and a misty blue light flooding in the room. There was a minor draft, but that was only from the spirits that habited there. The candles blew in a circular motion and didn't extinguish themselves. 

Every time he dreamt this he'd wake up with his scar burning and then leading up to that night with the dementors about a week before it bleed when he had that dream. Harry went straight to Dumbledore and Dumbledore told him not to worry about it. Then in his sixth year he ended up having the same dream with the three doors, but added to it was a choice to take the right door which would lead him out, Voldemort was waiting behind one and a dementor was waiting in the other. He never chose though, he'd usually wake up when he heard and saw deatheaters charging at him, he'd wake up with his scar burning. 

Then in his sixth year Voldemort killed three of his fellow Gryffindors': Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, and Pandama Patil; Two Hufflepuffs; Justin Filtch-Fletchy, and Kevin Whitby; He killed three Ravenclaws: Including Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Tom Fletch-Fletchy; There were no Slytherin deaths though. He almost jumped when he saw the face of Sirius in his fireplace. 

"Hey, Sirius, what brings you here?" Harry asked casually. 

"Harry, I need you to come here quick! I've got some bad news and some good news! Hurry and use Floo-Powder and get over here!" Sirius replied urgently.

"Ok," and Sirius disappeared and Harry grabbed some Floo-Powder and threw in into the fireplace and muttered, "Black Manor!" And Harry was engulphed in green flames and he swirled past many witches and wizards fireplaces at the speed of sound. He flew out of Sirius's fireplace and landed roughly on the ground.

"What's up?" Harry asked at a shaken Sirius.

"Harry look at this!" He said handing him a piece of parchment. It was a birth certificate, his infact, it read **Childs name: Harry James Potter - Mother: Lilly Lauren Evans**, but for some strange reason Lilly Lauren Evans was crossed out and **Vlad Tepes**, was written in it's place. Then came, **Father: James Harry Potter**, but that too was crossed out, but the next name made Harry drop the paper, the name that haunted his nightmares: **_Tom Marvolo Riddle_**. Voldemort was his father; he couldn't believe it. _He _was the heir of Slytherin. 

Harry knew that Vlad Tepes was a vampire, a very evil one at that, she killed thousands of people. But if she was his mother then that could only mean that he was a vampire, _too. _All Harry could choke out was the words; "I am... a vampire?" And this was more of a question than a statement. Sirius nodded in response. 

"Harry tomorrow is your 18th birthday am I correct?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Harry responded perplexed.

"Well all vampires... They go thru a sort-of metamorphosis at the age of 18; they transform from human to vampire. It takes about three days for the process to complete itself. Harry for that _change_, " Sirius shivered at his own words, and Harry just looked at him perplexed, "You must be at the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I will escort you there after your try-outs for that quidditch team. I will notify Ron and Hermione, too, and they are allowed to come."

"So you're saying...?" Harry started and Sirius nodded, Harry silenced and looked at his feet. _'Why me? Why's it always me?"_ Thought Harry. An eerie silence filled the air and finally Sirius broke the silence, "I think you should be going..." "Uh, yeah" Harry replied aquardly. He used Floo- Powder to return to his home and grabs his quidditch robes and his Moon-trimmer 03, (his present from Sirius on his 16th birthday) and walked out and pointed his wand at the sky.

__


End file.
